1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the problem of retraction of the tool on a machine where it is desired, at the end of machining, to avoid scratching the machined surface during the course of piece-tool disengagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have utilized tool-retracting devices incorporated in each tool holder or its particular support.